Mr. White
Mr. White is an influential leader of the secretive organization known as Quantum. He introduces Le Chiffre to the African warlord Steven Obanno, and has Quantum's honeypot Yusef Kabira completely seduce and deceive HM Treasury liaison Vesper Lynd. He is played by Jesper Christensen. He appeared as the secondary antagonist of Casino Royale, the quaternary antagonist of Quantum of Solace and reprises the role in 2015's SPECTRE. Film biography ''Casino Royale'' Mr. White is first seen representing Quantum, and brokers a meeting between Le Chiffre and LRA commander Steven Obanno. White introduces them so Le Chiffre can bank $101,206,000 for Obanno. Le Chiffre loses this money, due to Bond's intervention, and plans to cover the loss by winning up to $150 million at the Casino Royale tournament, hoping to do so before Mr. White and Obanno discover he has lost the funds. It is also presumed that Mr. White and Obanno are not notified of the casino tournament. While Obanno is enraged over the loss of money, Mr. White is more concerned that Quantum's reputation has been damaged because a contractor betrayed their trust. As a result Mr. White storms Le Chiffre's boathouse where he kills two of Le Chiffre's henchmen. Consequently, Le Chiffre's pleas for mercy do not satisfy Mr. White, who personally executes him by shooting him in the forehead with a silenced SIG P230. This also spares Bond from further torture at the hands of Le Chiffre; unwilling double agent Vesper Lynd made a deal with Mr. White's organization to spare Bond in return for the $120 million. In Venice, while Quantum's thugs kidnap Vesper and battle Bond, an unnoticed Mr. White retrieves the money. With Vesper's suicide, it appears that the money and MI6's attempted trace to Mr. White's organization is gone, but Vesper leaves Bond the number for Mr. White on her cell phone. in ''Casino Royale'']] Bond traces Mr. White to his villa along Lake Como and shoots him below the knee with a suppressed HK UMP9. Quantum of Solace in Quantum of Solace]] Mr. White's men pursue Bond in a car chase around Siena in attempt to retrieve their kidnapped boss. Bond manages to shake them off and Mr. White is brought for interrogation by M. During the interrogation, Mr. White expresses regret that Vesper's suicide prevented his organization from attaining Bond as an operative, and also mocks M and tells her that his organization has operatives infiltrated everywhere. At this point, Mitchell, a senior MI6 agent sitting in, draws his weapon and shoots the security guards present. M and Bond dive for cover and Mitchell escapes. Bond pursues Mitchell while M goes to secure the perimeter. In the confusion Mr. White escapes. Later Mr. White is seen at an opera performance in Bregenz with the other Quantum members. Bond takes an earpiece hidden inside a gift bag at the opera performance from another Quantum guest, hijacks the signal and takes pictures of a few Quantum members who leave the performance. White stays hidden in the crowd, saying to the woman beside him "Well, Tosca isn't for everyone," referring to the escaping Quantum members. ''Spectre'' ]] It is revealed that Bond encounters the older, and more dishevelled, Mr. White during his investigation of the criminal organization, SPECTRE; White is dying of thallium poisoning. 007 confronts White in a remote and unidentified mountain location in Austria, informing him that the organization mentioned him by name during a meeting, and places a SPECTRE insignia ring on the man's chess board. Eventually, he agrees for his daughter to give Bond information in return for her protection. He states that "you're a kite dancing in a hurricane, Mr. Bond." He then farewells Bond, before shooting himself in the head with the Walther PPK that Bond had placed between them. Personality An extremely intelligent, sociopathic and ruthless man, Mr White is a tyrannical and callous senior operative within Quantum. Little else is known about his personality. He is not above killing his own allies if they displease him, and he would stop at nothing to maintain Quantum's reputation. His murder of Le Chiffre clearly demonstrates this, with White commenting "Money isn't as valuable to our organisation as knowing who to trust", He also makes it quite clear to other people that they are completely expendable to him, as shown when he quotes to Steven Obanno 'You asked for the introduction. That's all my organisation will guarantee.', indicating that Le Chiffre's failures would not be his responsibility. However, this did not stop White from murdering Le Chiffre to restore Quantum's fierce reputation. Nonetheless, White seemed to show some concern for his daughter. Deleted scenes Though unused in the final cut of ''Quantum of Solace, a scene was shot where Bond arrived at the estate of Guy Haines, an advisor to the Prime Minister and Mr. White's co-conspirator in the Quantum organization. In this scene Bond kills Mr. White and begins to interrogate Haines about Quantum; instead the producers chose to use the traditional gunbarrel sequence at the end of the film instead of this scene. This deleted scene was withheld from the Quantum of Solace DVD releases and remains unseen by the public. The final scene at the end of the Quantum of Solace video game shows Bond arriving outside Haines' estate. Inside Haines and Mr. White are shown to have access to the MI6 computer and its information regarding Quantum. Henchmen and Associates Le Chiffré.jpg|Le Chiffre|link=Le Chiffre Obanno.png|Steven Obanno|link=Steven Obanno Vesper Eva.jpg|Vesper Lynd|link=Vesper Lynd Greene.png|Dominic Greene|link=Dominic Greene Gettler.png|Adolph Gettler |link=Adolph Gettler (Richard Sammel) Craig Mitchell (Glenn Foster) - Profile.jpg|Craig Mitchell|link=Craig Mitchell Haines.png|Guy Haines|link=Guy Haines Gregor.png|Gregor Karakov|link=Gregor Karakov Soref-0.png|Moishe Soref|link=Moishe Soref Yusef.png|Yusef Kabira|link=Yusef Kabira Images Spectre teaser 09.png Quantum of Solace - M personally oversees the interrogation of Mr White.jpg Mr White shoots Le Chiffre.png Mr. White shot by James.png Mr. White after Vesper's dead.png Mr. White during the meeting.png References Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Spectre characters Mr. White Category:Quantum members Category:Deceased characters Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Suicidal Characters